Querido Diario
by D.H.F. Anterior
Summary: Cosas que han pasado en una vida. ¿Por qué suceden estas cosas? Deberías pensar en tus seres queridos. ¿Quieres ver lo que piensan esas personas que lo sufren? Bien. Entonces. Te invitare a leer las cartas de sus autores. Te contare... Su historia interminable.
1. Ana & Mia

**Hiker: Esto es solo para hacerles saber. Basado en algo real. **

**Roy: Como diría Marth.**

**H~R: Ojala no les pase nada igual.**

**Hiker: Este cap ha sido hecho por que me inspiro una amiga. Virenai~ (No se llama asi XD). **

**Advertencia: El final no es igual! **

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVVVVVV.**

_Querido Diario: 1 de marzo del 2013._

_Estoy molesta. Mis compañeros, si se les puede llamar asi, me han burlado de nuevo. ¡NO ESTOY GORDA! ¡PARA NADA! ¿O será que si lo soy? _

_Me entere que subí 5 kilos ¿Será peligroso? Ahora peso 65 kilos... ¡NO ESTOY PARA NADA GORDA!_

Se miro al espejo por cuarta vez. Hubo una quinta, una sexta. Pronto la imagen se distorsionaba. Se hacía más borrosa. Hasta que se veían aquel vientre plano más extenso.

Se hacía gordo. Llantas habían en el. Se asusto y sacudió la cabeza pero ahí seguía la imagen. Volteo. No quería ver su horrendo físico.

-No estoy gorda...-

**-Acepta que si lo estas.- **La voz del espejo la hizo voltear nuevamente quedando con una persona igual a ella.

Sus ojos brillaban intensamente de rojo, no habían otro color. El rojo carmesí caían de fondo atrás de la chica. Mientras la imagen de ella misma salían del espejo, la verdadera se asustaba en más cantidad.

**-Nadie te va a querer. ¿Alguien quiere a una gorda?-**

Aquella palabras fueron hirientes y abrieron una gran cicatriz sangrante en su corazón. Sus rodillas fallaron y cayó al suelo. Se abrazo las piernas y miro una vez más el espejo en el cual ya no había nada.

-Es verdad...-

_Querido Diario: 3 de Marzo del 2013._

_Las burlas se incrementan... ¡YA NO QUIERO ESTO! Aquella persona de ojos rojos sigue estando en mis espejos ¡DONDE QUIERA QUE ESTE, ELLA ESTA! ¡NO LO SOPorto...! Ya se..._

_Todo acabara si lo hago._

Pasaron días y la adolescente dejo la comida. ¡¿DE QUÉ IBA A SERVIR?! Siempre respondía lo mismo causando preocupación a sus dos amigas.

-"Eso es demasiada grasa."-

¿Demasiada? ¡Hasta contaba las grasas! Pero dejaron pasar eso por ahora. Excepto por alguien. Aquella peli rosa la miraba con tristeza.

Sabía en lo que había caído su amigo.

Llego al fondo del abismo. Donde solamente una capa de negro y rojo se combinaban y alguien manejaba la imaginación de las personas. Hasta dejarlas caer tan bajo.

La peli azul como siempre dijo lo mismo desde aquel 1 de marzo.

_Querido Diario: 7 de Marzo del 2013._

_¡YAHO! ¡60 KILOS! Esto esta funcionando. Pero tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto..._

Las grasas dentro de su cuerpo se iban bajando de número cada vez más rápido. Te invitaron a una fiesta. Entraste como si nada. Pero viste aquellos cuerpos que envidiabas de cada una de tus amigas.

Te tocaste el estomago. ¡Estas gorda! ¿Qué novedad verdad? La peli azul se dirigió al baño. Un dedo se colo en su garganta.

¡Que asco! ¿Vomitaste?

Desde esa fiesta las cosas empeoraron. Tus huesos se veían. Eras la más delgada del salón.

_Querido Diario: 13 de Marzo del 2013._

_¿Por qué me duele mucho esto? Mi garganta... Mi estomago... Mi cuerpo... Todo... ¿Algo hice mal? ¡SEGUÍ TODOS LOS PASOS! En clase de física es la 4ta vez que me desmayo. _

_Rayos.._

La oji rosado se veía en un estado fatal. Su mejor amiga pasaba por aquello que tanto quiso deshacer de si misma.

"¿Por qué lo hiciste?"

Un deseo casi inocente por querer ser bella. Delgada. Presentable. Estable. Hermosa...

"¿Por qué?"

Su rostro se veía más y más sombrío. Esos ojos se volvieron inexpresivos. Se volvieron apagados y sin brillo alguno.

_"Petunia... ¿Quieres galletas?"_

_"¡Será un gusto Giggles!"_

_"¡Aquí tienes!"_

_"Giggles..."  
_

_"¿Si?"  
_

_"¿Lo tienes verdad?"_

_"No entien..."_

Se sobó la mejilla. Todavía podía sentir esa cachetada. Una sonrisa nostálgica y a la vez triste se formo en su rostro. En sus ojos... Una lágrima se desprendió.

¿Cuánto había jugado a ser la niña fuerte?.

Los ojos se le apagaban. Su vientre, estomago. Todo le dolía. Un ardor insoportable se hizo en frente de ella.

-¿Por qué he caído tan bajo?-

**-¡Asi serás bella! ¿Recuerdas?-**

-Cierto... No me puedo rendir.-

**-Esa es mi bella Mia... Mi bella Ana.**

Sonrió a pesar de ser imperfecta. Sonrió.

_Querido Diario: 16 de Marzo del 2013..._

_Duele mucho... Me duele... Necesito ayuda... ¡NO! Este solo es un dolor para que seas bella. ¡SOLO UNO!_

1 año había pasado. Se mantenía estable gracias a la poca comida que le obligaban a comer. Pero entonces... Se dejo de juntar con "Aquella gente." ¡SOLO QUERÍA SER BELLA! ¿No lo entienden?

Su mejor amiga no estaba. Había faltado a clases demasiado. ¿Ella también la abandonara?

Miro aquel espejo que mantuvo tapado con una vieja sabana. Su antigua sabana favorita.

Abrazo la sabana.

_Querido Diario: 18 de Marzo del 2013..._

_Duele de nuevo..._

_Duele..._

Sintió un paro. Precisamente miró el reloj a la vez. Exactamente su reloj sonó a las 12. Ella cayó. Sus pupilas no orbitaron. Su sabana cayó abajo de ella.

"El deseo de ser bella asesina al humano."

* * *

_"Un triste deseo. La primera razón por la cual el ser vivo es imperfecto."_

_"No hay limite. Pero tampoco se puede llegar más allá."_

* * *

La cama estaba un poco arrugada. Sus sabanas blancas estaban manchadas.

-Si voy a ser bella... Lo seré hasta la eternidad...-Se clavo el cuchillo del cajón. Y cayó encima. La sabana que desde niña guardo, junto a esa promesa, voló por la ventana.

Una sonrisa se formo en su rostro. La maquina hizo el sonido.

Era clara la respuesta.

"Llego a ser bella."

_Querido Diario: 19 de Marzo del 2014._

_Dolía... _

_Ahora... _

_Soy perfecta..._

Esa fue la última carta que se escribió.

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV.**

**Hiker: Hay que hacer saber. Y para aclarar este será un fic~**

**Flik-Ojalalesgustara!**


	2. Tras esa Sonrisa

**Hiker: Buanoooooooooo. Este es otroooo!**

**Roy y Marth: Serán 14 episodios~**

**Hiker: INICIANDO!  
**

**Advertencias: El final puede ser casi igual. El inicio (Osea el primer parrafo) no.**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV.**

Su amiga murió... Murió. ¡Su mejor amiga! Sabía que eso era malo. Lo sabía... Aunque. Debía ser fuerte. Se quedo 2 horas más después del funeral. Mirando aquella tierra donde su amiga estaba.

-Te falle...-Murmuro. Lágrimas cayeron sobre el ramo de flores que aun traía en manos. Tus favoritas. ¿Las Petunias? ¡Como tú nombre! Miraste aquella flor blanca con un aroma hermoso y la dejaste en el suelo.

Tus ojos se cristalizaron. Pero aun asi no permitiste que más lágrimas se formaran y saliste de allí corriendo.

No podías actuar en contra de tus principios. Te dirigiste a la escuela. Aunque ibas tarde, diste una excusa y entraste como si nada.

_Querido Diario_.

_20 de Marzo del 2014._

_Ella a muerto. Yo estoy sola ahora. Le había dicho que no siguiera lo que había hecho hace mucho tiempo... Aunque se que puedo entender las burlas. Soy una de las más burladas. _

_Otra vez me han esperado para regañarme en la casa._

_Cosas que no hice y aun asi..._

_El cuter de hoy esta rojo..._

_ROJO._

Salió corriendo a su cuarto. Una tijera escondida fue lo único que necesito...

1...2...3...4...6...8...12...

Cuantos cortes... ¿No?

Miraste el suelo que fue manchado por una gota carmesí y la limpiaste en seguida para ocultarte con algo tus brazos.

Las burlas se incrementaron. Al parecer seguías tú...

Era como un círculo vicioso.

Miraste a una peli roja la cual era rodeada por todos los alumnos y seguiste caminando. Creo que tendría que ajustar cuentas en su imaginación. Su mirada fría seguía inerte. Cuantas veces habría querido llorar. Lo había hecho, es cierto. Pero nadie la ha visto derramar lágrimas serias y que deje aquel carácter frío...

Era la valiente, aunque sufría de los sub-nombres que te daban. Eso hartaba. A ella también la habían llamado gorda. Pero fue cuando supo que no iba perdonar. El odio se formo dentro de ella.

Sus ojos se volvían más fríos y más calculadores. Maldito fue el día en el que Flaky se lo quito...

-Entonces...-Sacaste tu tijera y pediste ir al baño.

5 cortes más.

Nadie sospecho...¡Claro que lo hicieron! Una más que nada. Como TÚ lo hiciste con Petunia.

Tu brazo estaba lleno de sangre. Lloraste y te secaste las lágrimas. Saliste corriendo del cubículo del baño y volviste a la clase. Recordaste el rojo en tu brazo. La maestra te pregunto que te pasaba. Tú negaste dando a entender que nada. Pero fue ahí cuando empezabas a sentirte mareada. Te abofeteaste, cosa que nadie vio, y tu mirada seguía borrosa.

Te volviste a abofetear. Despertaste y seguiste la clase sin mareos. Pero tú mano te ardía. Te ardía mucho.

_21 de Marzo del 2014._

_Querido Diario._

_Por alguna razón me duele demasiado el brazo. Voy a restarle importancia pero me preocupa... Demasiado diría yo... Mejor iré a al hospital hoy. No quiero perder mi vida. O tal vez... Nada. ¡Ah! ¡CUDDLES ME INVITO A SALIR! Me siento feliz! _

Era ese dulce deseo de ser feliz. ¿Por qué las cosas terminaron asi?

Se dirigía hacia el rubio que coqueteaba con un peli morado algo somnoliento pero a Giggles no le importo y corrió hacia él. ¿Sería su final feliz?

Pero entonces allí no pudo correr más. Su corazón le fallo. Pudo ver su herida abierta de nuevo sacando sangre. Cayó en cámara lenta. El rubio volteo y lo miro se alerto y fue a ella.

-¿Estás bien? ¡OYE!-Cuddles sacudía a la peli rosa esperando una respuesta de está que nunca llego.

La siguió moviendo. Lo último que vio fueron las luces de la ambulancia. Una combinación de colores y allí no supo más del mundo.

No podía abrir los ojos pero podía oír. Oía y Oía.

-A entrado en una especie de coma. Podría dejarla asi por meses o años. Las heridas que sufrió son de un nivel riesgoso, por lo mismo sigo dudando de que sean cortes ocasionados por una caída. Y la perdida de sangre es mucha.-Anunció el doctor con ligera sospecha en su voz.

-No sabemos que ocurrió pero... ¿Cómo pudo pasarle algo asi?-Reconoció la voz angustiada de su padre.

Se detuvo su mundo. ¿Coma? ¿Estaba en coma? ¿Los cortes? Intentaba abrir con todas sus fuerzas abrir los ojos. En una de ellas los abrió.

_¿? de ¿? del 2014._

_Querido Diario._

_¿Qué día es hoy? ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormida? _

_¿...O en coma...?_

Una doctora que paso por ahí la vio levantada. En seguida llamo al doctor y este... la miro con una sonrisa triste. Agarro el periódico y se lo paso a la chica.

Sus ojos no pudieron moverse. Sudo frío...

-¿15 de... Junio?-¿Cuántos meses pasaron? ¿Cuatro? No...

¿Aquí termino el sueño de ella?

* * *

_¿Este fue el final de la princesa?_

* * *

**-Casi mueres...-**Oyó la voz del doctor antes de que este saliera.-_Un callejón sin salida ¿Eh?-_

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VV.**

**Hiker: ¿Corto? Perdonen! **

**Roy: La pregunta a quien quiera que vea esto y quiera contestarla dejando review (Lo cual dudo COF).**

**Hiker: ¿Quién será la/el protagonista del prox capitulo?**

**Pista: Es niña.**

**Flik-Dios!Quepista!(Sarcasmo)- (Honores de Roy).**


End file.
